


Naming Rights

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble (Birmingham Rules), Gen, Humor, New Earth, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New New York isn't the only city on New Earth with a name from Old Earth, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Rights

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on alt.drwho.creative. Archived 2013-06-21.]

“New New York isn’t the only city on New Earth with a name from Old Earth, of course,” the Doctor said. “There’s New Moscow, New Rome, New London… oh, and there’s this place north of New London where they’re trying to reconstruct the York Minster – it got disassembled and shipped off Old Earth centuries ago, but first they couldn’t decide where to put it, and then when they got the boxes out they’d lost the assembly instructions. Always the way, innit?”

“Yeah.” Rose grinned. “‘This place’… does it have a name?”

“Bruce,” said the Doctor. “You know, to avoid confusion.”


End file.
